


【齐澄】在海边，就应该尽情的释放自己

by Sherry_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Rose/pseuds/Sherry_Rose
Summary: 齐勋就是个场景王，鉴定完毕！





	【齐澄】在海边，就应该尽情的释放自己

今年端午节，上海的温度依旧是热得不行，对于很久没出去过二人世界的齐勋和司澄而言，难得的大假，当然不能窝在家里，特别是，前段时间，司澄还帮他的一朋友养过一段时间那只叫做小蜜蜂的泰迪，那段时间，司澄每天下班都围着那只狗转，什么遛狗，喂饭，剪毛，做造型，简直是比对齐勋还好，关键是，那只狗还特别心机，对着司澄的时候，就睁着一双大眼睛，超级无辜的卖萌，对着齐勋，瞬间变得呲牙咧嘴。气的齐勋是想带着这只狗瞬移到雨林，然后丢在那里自己回来！  
终于等着这只狗被主人接回去了，然后紧接着就是端午节，难得的假期，齐勋提出去海边玩，或许是两人加班确实加的厉害了，司澄也欣然答应。于是，齐勋便和司澄一起，飞到了帕劳，享受片刻的宁静。  
帕劳，位于西南太平洋，北纬7°，超过280多个岛屿，如同珍珠一般的散落在大海上。转眼，他俩在岛上呆了3天了，该玩的项目也玩了，潜到海底，聆听彼此的心跳，浮潜去看粉色的水母，去看灰礁鲨，总之，齐勋那好玩儿的性子，拖着司澄出去玩儿，司澄也乐的清闲，出门什么都不用带，只需要带一个人就好。虽然说，司澄的座右铭是生命在于静止，但是和齐勋出去，这条座右铭，只能说，真香。  
一连几天，晚上齐勋都心痒痒的，奈何看到司澄一沾枕头就睡着，也知道白天那些海边的运动项目很累，特别是对于司澄这种久坐办公室的人来讲，更是超大负荷的运动量，所以，在岛上的第五天，齐总也索性什么也不安排了，就带着司澄在岛上漫步。  
因为过了假期，岛上的游客也逐渐少了，三三两两的散落在岛上，有时候走1，2个小时，都见不到游客。  
幸福的俩夫夫漫步在阳光之下，世界安静得仿佛只剩下彼此。 其实齐勋很沉醉於这种感觉，他一直都霸道地想独占司澄，不喜欢他为他之外的人操心，更不喜欢任何人介入他们之间。所以这样看来，如果世界真的只剩下他们两个，其实也不错。  
走了一会儿，司澄就开始抱怨，说太阳太大，说海风太潮湿，说走太久累了，总之一句话！我要回酒店，我要回房间，我要吹空调，我不要走路了。 齐勋一边哭笑不得的听着司澄的抱怨，一边还拉着他慢慢走在沙滩上。一边是茂密的小树林，一边海浪沙滩，齐勋看了一眼，四下无人，拉着司澄走进小树林里，高高的棕榈树挡住了阳光，矮矮的灌木，又让这个小树林增添了隐蔽性，走到小树林的深处，齐勋猛地将双唇贴上司澄的，舌尖肆意描绘着他的唇形。司澄嗯哼了一声，然後迎合着他张开了猫唇，齐勋便乘势长驱直入，舔舐着他口腔中的每一寸土地。彼此吸吮着对方的津液，如同是在沙漠遇到甘露般，贪恋地吸吮着，他的舌灵巧地邀请着他的舌，两舌缠绕在一起。  
同时齐勋的手也开始不安分起来，一粒粒地解开司澄的上衣纽扣。 终于齐勋不舍地离开司澄已经发肿的双唇，离开时两人唇齿间拉出了一条长长地银丝。   
然後在他的脖颈上舔咬着，不放过任何一寸肌肤，留下了一个个激情的痕迹。   
身下的司澄不禁微微扭动着身体，双手也很自然地围上了齐勋的脖颈。   
齐勋伸出舌头一下一下轻柔地触碰着司澄的锁骨。   
“啊。”司澄情不自禁地发出声响。“你…放开我，这…这是在外面”  
“外面怎么了？又不是没在外面做过。”齐勋厚着脸皮说道。  
司澄想起了之前在家里花园里的那次，微微有些脸红，嗔怒道“你！”。刚说完一个你字，便感觉齐勋的手，握住了他的性器。  
“澄，小声点哦，这可是外面，不是我们家的花园”说完，恶作剧一般的用指尖轻轻的刮了一下顶端。“唔~~”司澄止不住的呻吟出口。  
齐勋低头，用力扯下司澄的裤子，就看到司澄坚硬的性器弹了出来，手握住以后，上下摩擦着。 为了让阻力更小，他更是低头，张开嘴，让自己的唾液沿着舌尖滑落，正好落在司澄圆滑的顶端上。 手指压住顶端，将唾液匀开，另一只手也上阵，逗弄他的囊袋。齐勋双手卖力地运动，带给司澄难以言喻的快感。最终，在司澄终于再也承受不住，射了在了齐勋的手上。  
齐勋就着司澄的精液，把手伸向了他的后穴，轻轻的揉捏后，直接插入了两根手指头，无论和他做了多少次，司澄的后穴都是那样紧的绞缠着他。  
“真是个欲求不满的小妖精，怎么这么紧，嗯？”   
“你他妈的不要一下子就伸进来两根手指啊……”司澄觉得自己无辜的很。   
“不为你好好扩张一下待会怎麽接受我的疼爱呢？你现在流的水还不够多，过会会疼的。”  
“小穴吸得好紧……宝贝，是不是浑身发热，我帮你把衣服脱了，嗯？”   
司澄点点头，他是真热得难受，迫不及待想要与自己的爱人合为一体。   
于是齐勋三两下就除去了他身上的障碍物，与他面对面，然后托起他的后腰，让他的双腿盘在自己的腰间，这个姿势，司澄几乎是下意识地双手勾住他的脖子。   
齐勋见扩张的差不多了，用力一顶，全根没入，硬生生地顶到他的最深处。后穴传来了酥麻感，好似有只小猫在挠痒般，又痛苦又舒服的司澄忍不住发出娇吟，“啊……嗯……”   
这般撩人的呻吟大大刺激了正处在情欲煎熬中的齐勋，他展开更为凶猛的攻势，快速而有力地进出这，发出“噗哧，噗哧”的抽插声。   
而司澄则是不由自主地跟着他的韵律而摆动，麻麻的快感窜过他身上每一条神经。好热，他觉得自己被他完完全全地填满，硬热的阴茎不断地抽送着，摩擦出恼人的喜悦。  
此时，齐勋突然低头含住他挺立的乳尖，重重地吸。 司澄浑身都颤了一下，同时发出小猫呜咽般的呻吟，“嗯…唔…”   
“这麽敏感啊”齐勋满意地笑了，玩弄了一会儿后，含住另一边，舌尖吮住他的小乳粒，用力吸着、缠着，偶尔还故意用牙齿轻咬，随着舌尖的逗弄，另一只手掌用力揉搓，让司澄产生阵阵电流般的快感。   
“齐勋你他妈的…轻点吸……啊…嗯…会痛…嗯…”被齐勋吸的舒服，司澄半眯着大眼，仰头享受快感。   
“司澄，老婆，你是我的，是我的！！！！”齐勋吧司澄放下来，然后抬起他的一条腿，更为猛烈地进攻。   
“你只能要我，知不知道？”继续忘情地呢喃着。   
“除了我谁也不能碰你，你身上的每一处都专属我。哦……”话语中夹杂着低喘。   
“啊啊……是你的……我都是你的……哦……勋，我只要你……一辈子都只有你……”司澄也热烈地回应着。   
齐勋仿佛是被这话刺激到了，疯狂地抽插起来。   
耳边里满是“啪啪”的肉体声，以及两人此起彼伏的呻吟声。   
司澄无意识地紧闭双腿，将齐勋的肉棒紧紧夹住，表面微妙凹凸的肉褶不停的摩磨，剌激着齐勋的欲望，后穴颤抖着蠕动着像是欢迎齐勋的进攻。   
“你夹得我好紧啊，老婆”   
“嗯……嗯……”巨大的冲击力所带来的无比快感让司澄只能呻吟，脑海中一片空白，一句话都回应不了。   
齐勋抓住司澄的手，和他十指紧扣，在他耳边低语，“唔，我不行了…一起好不好……”   
司澄在激烈的冲撞中不能言语，只是微微点了点头。   
于是两人便一起到达了极了天堂。  
事后，齐勋抱着虚脱的司澄回了房间，以至于后面，我们的司老板完全没好脸色给齐总看…后来，齐总是怎样哄好我们司老板的呢？这是另外一个故事。


End file.
